iLove Fat Cakes
by Lord Of All Things Racoon
Summary: iLove Fat Cakes!  An iCarly FanFic When the there's a sudden offer for an iCarly competition/Sam's greatest dreams come true!  First story but I think its real good!   and no seddie lol


iLove Fat Cakes!  
>An iCarly FanFic When the there's a sudden offer for an iCarly competitionSam's greatest dreams come true!  
>First story but I think its real good!<br>And we Begin!  
>*Location-Shays LoftiCarly Studio*  
>"Ummmm... Is it shrimp?" the confused and blind-folded Gibby asked.<br>"No it's not shrimp! Keep guessing the time is running out!" Screeched Carly Sam was jumping from foot to foot trying not to laugh-and failing badly.  
>"is it fish?" Gibby guessed again.<br>"Nope..." said Carly, "...only 20 seconds left!  
>Gibby wiggled his toes, making a squishing sound. "Is it octopus? "<br>"Yes! Congratulations Gibby you have won the world's first game of 'WHAT SEAFOOD IS I STANDING IN!' Sam pressed the 3rd button on her remote and a pre-recorded sound clip of a cheering audience filled the studio apartment.  
>"Can I get out of this bucket now!" Gibby asked "Sure thing Gibster" Sam said before shoving Gibby shoulder making the blindfolded teen fall over whilst flailing his arms helplessly.<br>"Wooaaah Argghh!" Gibby exclaimed as he hid the floor with a bucket of chopped octopus at his feet.  
>"Sam what have I told you about pushing blindfolded people standing in seafood over!" Carly scowled.<br>Sam sighed. "It makes people feel bad."  
>"This octopus is delicious!" yelled the floored Gibby.<br>"that octopus wasn't cooked" Carly and Sam whispered as they moved closer to each other and looked into the camera as Freddie zoomed into the two girls huddled faces. "And this has been iCarly!" they whispered "bye!"  
>The blue-yellow iCarly symbol appeared on screen as the iCarly girls waved goodbye, and a hushed version of the audience cheering clip played.<br>"...and cut, great take guys."  
>"Ummmm, Gibby?" Carly said concerned looking at the shirtless teen eating raw chopped octopus of the floor.<br>"LEAVE ME BE!" He yelled "...Ooook then, who's in the mood for a smoothie?" Sam asked "Only if it's groovy!" Carly said with a grin.  
>"But which one will you choosey!" Said Freddie as he shut both laptops and removed the wireless control panel clipped onto his hip.<br>"Yeah don't try and join in with your jank poetry" Sam said with a grin.  
>Freddie glared at Sam "don't tell me how to rhyme!"<br>"I will if it's stupid!" Sam retorted.  
>"Oh and the lady with straight Ds in English is telling me..."<br>"Ok ok guys" Carly interrupted "can we just go."  
>"And bring me some soy sauce!" Gibby yelled as he poked a fork into another piece of octopus.<br>"Where did he get the fork from?" Freddie asked.  
>"...I...I don't know..." Carly replied *Location-Groovy Smoothie*<br>"...so then the monkey reaches up and all the cat food fell...and hahah then." Freddie and Carly exchange a worried look as they stood in the short line for open groovy smoothie register. Sam was laughing as she retold a gory video that she had seen online.  
>"So then the dogs went mad!" She continued "The dude tried to run but tripped over the stand and the dogs mauled him and tore of his toe!" Sam's head snapped back as she broke into fits of laughter.<br>"Why?" Carly asked.  
>"Because they smelt the cat food and tried to eat him!"<br>"No I mean why would you tell us that?" Carly asked.  
>"And think it's funny?" Freddie asked.<br>"Prudes" Sam sighed.  
>"Hey if we take our smoothies to go we can go through the videos people sent in to iCarly."<br>"We just finished" Freddie said "Why so soon?"  
>"I still have my history report to finish for Miss Ackerman."<br>"What kind of teacher sets a 3 page essay on the history of apples for the whole class?" Sam asked.  
>"The teacher who has a late student walk into her class, and throws an apple at the teachers PearBook Pro!" Carly exclaimed.<br>"Well I took it from a hobo!" Sam retorted "I wasn't about to eat it now was I?"  
>"Hey! You gonna buy a smoothie or just use up the shops oxygen!"<br>"Oh Sorry T-Bo" The gang said realizing that the people in front had moved and they were holding up the line.  
>"So what can I get for the iCarly crew today!"<br>"I'll have a large Strawberry Splat." said Freddie "I'll Have a medium Blueberry Bang" Carly said reaching into her coat pocket for her PearPhone "Mama wants a large Tingleberry Blitz." Sam said leaning on the counter "and make sure you blitz them Tingles good."  
>"Oh and a Large Blueberry Banana Blitz for spence." Carly added.<br>"Time to murder some fruit!" T-Bo said as he went to fill their orders.  
>"Hey can I stay at you place tonight." Sam asked "My mom's in the hospital and were out of food."<br>"OH MY GOD! Why is she in hospital?" Carly asked with a concerned look on her face.  
>"Relax, relax Curls, She's just gone to get her eyelids to look less like - as she puts it- 'her own age'." Sam reassured her "You mean a Blepharoplasty?" Freddie asked.<br>"In American please!" Sam said "A Blepharoplasty is cosmetic surgery done to eyelids." Freddie explained.  
>"...Wait how do you know that?" Sam asked with a small grin.<br>"...Oh look our smoothies are done!" Freddie said in a high pitched voice, clearly avoiding Sam's question.  
>"Here you go guys..." T-Bo said handing Freddie the Paper cup tray holding the 4 smoothies. "...and one bottle of Soy Sauce." he said as he bent down to grab the glass bottle of dark liquid from a shelf under the counter, "on the house."<br>Sam reached for the bottle. "Wait how did you know we needed..." Sam started, but was interrupted by a excited shriek from Carly.  
>"Guys we need to go back to the Studio right now!" She said as she bolted for the door.<br>"Carly wait up!" Sam yelled as she followed the tracing brunette out of the smoothie shop.  
>"Aye Cramba!" Freddie muttered as he followed close behind trying not to spill the smoothies.<br>"HEY!" T-Bo Yelled. "YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THOSE!" He yelled, but the iCarly crew were already gone.  
>*Location-Shays living room*<br>Freddie slips into the Shays apartment still holding the smoothies.  
>"Guys wait up!" He yelled, spotting the girls ankles disappearing up the stairs.<br>"Wait what!" He heard Sam shriek. "OH MY GOD NO WAY!"  
>Freddie groaned from the run as he reached the staircase leading upstairs.<br>Spencer then jogged out from the hallway leading to his room.  
>"Freddie what's going on the girls just raced by and..."<br>"I dunno Spencer I...oh here." Freddie tugged Spencer's Blueberry Banana Blitz from its paper holster and flung it toward Spencer before racing upstairs.  
>The last thing he heard was "SMOOTHIE NOOO!"<br>*Location-Shays Loft/iCarly Studio*  
>"Quick Get it on the monitor!"<br>"I'm trying but it's all fuzzy!"  
>"Well try...WAIT LOOK ITS CLEARING!"<br>Freddie opened the Studio door to see the Swing Monitor was out and a blurry figure was on screen.  
>"He-KKKZZZK-can you-Kkkkzz-me?"<br>Carly was at the control stand by the door tapping one of two laptops that run iCarly, and Sam was standing in the middle of the studio freaking out about something.  
>Suddenly the picture focused and a man's face appeared on screen, the guy was young and looked not much older then Freddie-but with bright red hair and looked quite handsome- "Hello? Can you hear and see me?"<br>"Yeah we can see you good" Carly said with a grin.  
>"Will someone tell me what's going on here!" Freddie said "Why did you rushed away? Why is Sam so jumpy and who this guy is!"?<br>"I think I can answer that for you Freddie!" The red haired stranger said on the monitor. "I am Sir Ronald FatCake the 3rd. The CEO and newly appointed owner of Fat Cake and Fat Shake industries." The Red haired guy smiled, and I want to make iCarly an offer!"  
>And we End OMG! Sam's greatest dream comes true? The CEO of Fat Cakes calls the iCarly gang!<br>Chapter 2 is being typed up now.  
>My first FanFic ever so leave a review if you think its goodbad/ needs work!  
>Also I Thrive to get every single detail correct (like the smoothie names and which classes Miss Ackerman teaches) so if I missed something sorry!<br>May peace and mustard reach you all!


End file.
